The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11u is an extension of the IEEE 802.11 standard to improve the ability of mobile stations (e.g., laptop computers, smartphones, tablets, etc.) to automatically discover, authenticate, and use a wireless access point (AP), which delivers a cellular network-like mobile broadband experience that users want. An IEEE 802.11u enabled wireless AP may provide an unauthenticated mobile station with query capabilities of the wireless AP and its backhaul access networks before associating. Examples of environments that may use an IEEE 802.11u wireless AP can include educational campuses, airports, hotels, and/or retail outlets, among others.